


To Write A Letter

by regel



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Violet Evergarden!AU / Ada seorang pria yang selalu berdiri di depan Kantor Pos Yumenosaki. SenaNaruSena.





	To Write A Letter

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kayu kantor pos di kota itu nampak remang-remang. Kantor pos satu-satunya di kota tersebut selalu ramai pengunjung yang hendak mengirimkan atau meminta jasa penulisan surat. Semua orang pulang dan pergi dari sana hampir tiap detik.

Musim dingin akan tiba sebentar lagi, akan banyak permintaan untuk mengirimkan kartu-kartu ucapan dan surat berhubung musim dingin sama saja dengan perayaan Natal serta Tahun Baru.

Tentu saja ini juga berlaku bagi para doll. Sebutan untuk petugas kantor pos yang menerima jasa pengetikan surat dari pelanggan. Tidak banyak yang bisa membaca dan menulis di kota tersebut, sehingga mereka selalu sibuk setiap saat.

Tugas mereka sederhana. Mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh pelanggan, kemudian merangkainya menjadi kata-kata yang indah tapi mudah dimengerti dengan mesin tik yang mereka miliki. Singkatnya, mereka semacam penerjemah spontan satu arah.

* * *

.

* * *

 

Ada seorang pria muda yang selalu berhenti di depan Kantor Pos Yumenosaki setiap hari. Pria muda yang mengenakan mantel biru gelap dan topi hitam, serta berambut kelabu dengan mata biru terang. Ia membawa tas yang cukup besar untuk dibawa dengan satu tangan, dan terlalu besar untuk dibawa ke tempat seperti kantor pos.

Pria itu selalu berhenti, tapi tidak pernah masuk. Agaknya ia ragu atau belum menemukan alasan yang tepat agar dapat masuk ke kantor pos. Selalu mondar-mandir dan berputar-putar, kadang terdiam sebentar.

“Lihat, Naru-chan, orang itu berdiri di sana lagi,” ungkap seorang doll, Kagehira Mika namanya. Usianya baru mau menginjak delapan belas bulan besok, adalah doll termuda di kantor pos tersebut. Dia seorang anak yang di atas mejanya banyak terdapat boneka-boneka imut dan permen segala rupa.

Naru-chan yang ia panggil sebelumnya adalah rekan sejawatnya sejak sekolah pelatihan doll, Narukami Arashi. Seorang lelaki muda yang ceria dan menyukai benda-benda imut, tapi di luar dugaan dia jantan sekali. Ia juga doll favorit para pelanggan remaja perempuan.

“Wah, benar,” sahut Arashi, mengikuti Mika yang mengintip melalui jendela kantor pos. Pria muda yang sama yang sejak beberapa minggu terakhir berdiri di depan kantor mereka. Pria muda yang memakai mantel panjang dan tas besar yang misterius.

“Baiknya kusapa dulu, deh!” Arashi melompat, berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu depan kantor pos yang besar dan ramai. Mika mengulurkan tangan untuk menghentikannya, tapi sahabatnya itu sudah keluar duluan.

Dari jendela, tampak sosok Arashi yang menghampiri pria muda misterius itu dengan ceria. Terlihat ia menyapa pria muda tersebut, yang dibalas dengan raut muka tak terbaca, kemudian mengalihkannya ke arah lain.

“Anda sering berdiri di sini akhir-akhir ini,” kata doll tersebut. “Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Sang pria terlihat gusar, namun membuka topinya beberapa saat setelah itu. Ada rambut abu-abu dan mata yang biru cerah bersembunyi di balik muka yang selalu tersembunyi itu. “Aku... ingin menulis surat...”

Kedua mata Arashi yang berwarna keunguan membuka lebar. Terpana dengan rambut kelabu dan kecerahan mata biru di depannya. Ia seperti melihat langit yang luar biasa luas.

“Tentu! Tentu saja! Selamat datang di Kantor Pos Yumenosaki!” 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars punya Happy Elements
> 
> Didedikasikan buat ulang tahun onee-chan kita semua, Narukami Arashi (yang telat orz)! Selamat ulang tahun, onee-chan~


End file.
